Hey Prongs and Flower, Do you know Harry Potter?
by lovelifebrothers
Summary: A thrilling story of Prongs and his Flower getting to know their child!
1. Chapter 1

"Prongs! Prongs! Prongs!" Said an over excited sugar filled Sirius Black

"What, What, What." Said James sarcastically

"Whats up" He asked"

"Well" Started Sirius. "I just wanted to know if you had a relative with the name of Harry Potter?" Asked Sirius

"I'm pretty sure that I don't, Why?" Said James

"Well I just found a book with the title Harry Potter and I thought Hey Prongs's name so I decided to ask you!"

James took a minute and said "Firstly you need a little less sugar intake." Sirius pouted "and secondly whats the date of the book?"

"Ummm 1997"

"Wow It's from the future! Are we going to read it!" Asked Sirius

"Of course" Said James

"Yeah, We get to read about Prongslet!"

"….Prongslet"

"Yep"

"I'm not going to ask, Come on we should go find Moony and take him to the Room Of Requirement to read with us!"

And with that they went to go look for Remus!

15 min later in the R.O.R

"Was it really necessary to drag me here" asked Remus

"Yes" Said James and Sirius together

Right when they where about to start reading Lily and her friend Stephanie walked in.

"Lilyflower and Kitty" Shouted Sirius

He got a punch in the face from Stephanie

"I told you not to call me that"

"We're sorry he had to much sugar again" said James

"Well we where just about to read would you like to read with us" Asked Remus

"What book" asked Lily

"A book from the future" Said Sirius

"Fine, I'll read first." Said Stephanie

"Chapter One

The boy who lived"

Started Stephanie


	2. Chapter 2

A.N. HI Umm sorry but I'm only going to post half this chapter. It's just that It's taking me longer to get it all typed up so I'll just post this part then the next part. Also Thank you for the reviews and the favorites! My parent's were SO surprised when I told them! Haha Their faces were hilarious. Oh and I was wondering, Should I kidnap some of the Harry Potter People and Get them to do the disclaimers with me? I always fid those enjoyable! Well get to reading! Oh yeah this one is dedicated more to Remy and Steph and my friend should be happy I used her name I think I'll introduce JamesxLily in a couple more chapters

DISCLAIMOR: I don't own Harry Potter series and I Don't own the awesome British accents. Dang But on the brighter note I own Stephanie and the other people I put in here!

**Mr. and Mrs. Dursley, of number four, Privet Drive, were proud to say that they were perfectly normal, thank you very much. **

"Psh. Normal" said Sirius

**They were the last people you'd expect to be involved in anything strange or mysterious, because they just didn't hold with such nonsense.**

"So the complete opposite of us?" said Remus

**Mr. Dursley was the director of a firm called Grunnings, which made drills. "**Drills?" asked Sirius. Everyone else just rolled their eyes** He was a big, beefy man with hardly any neck, although he did have a very large mustache. **"Sounds charming!" said Stephanie sarcastically. Lily just snorted.** Mrs. Dursley was thin and blonde and had nearly twice the usual amount of neck, which came in very useful as she spent so much of her time craning over garden fences, spying on the neighbors. **

"Why is a women like her (A.N. Cue disgusted expression) in a book about prongslet?" asked Sirius

Remus looked worried

**The Dursleys had a small son called Dudley and in their opinion there was no finer boy anywhere. The Dursleys had everything they wanted, but they also had a secret, and their greatest fear was that somebody would discover it.**

"I thought breeding trolls was Illegal?" asked Sirius innocently

Everyone started laughing. Even Lily laughed, which the marauders weren't used to

**They didn't think they could bear it if anyone found out about the Potters.**

"What?" James spluttered. "The bloody hell? What's wrong with us Potter's'

"Oh, I wouldn't say there's Nothing wrong with you" Remus mumbled. Sirius Laughed

**Mrs. Potter was Mrs. Dursley's sister, but they hadn't met for several years; in fact, Mrs. Dursley pretended she didn't have a sister, because her sister and her good-for-nothing husband were as unDursleyish as it was possible to be. **

"I am very happy about that thing" James muttered sourly.

**The Dursleys shuddered to think what the neighbors would say if the Potters arrived in the street. The Dursleys knew that the Potters had a small son, too, but they had never even seen him. This boy was another good reason for keeping the Potters away; they didn't want Dudley mixing with a child like that.**

"What the Hell" yelled James

"Shut up, Potter" Lily yelled at him.

**When Mr. and Mrs. Dursley woke up on the dull, gray Tuesday our story starts, there was nothing about the cloudy sky outside to suggest that strange and mysterious things would soon be happening all over the country. Mr. Dursley hummed as he picked out his most boring tie for work, and Mrs. Dursley gossiped away happily as she wrestled a screaming Dudley into his high chair. None of them noticed a large, tawny owl flutter past the window.**

Remus frowned. "Odd."

**At half past eight, Mr. Dursley picked up his briefcase, pecked Mrs. Dursley on the cheek, and tried to kiss Dudley good-bye but missed, because Dudley was now having a tantrum and throwing his cereal at the walls. **

"What a horrible kid" Stephanie frowned.

Remus looked at Stephanie weirdly

"What?" she asked

"Nothing" Remus said quickly blushing. Stephanie glared at him not liking the answer

Lily, Sirius, and James grinned

"**Little tyke," chortled Mr. Dursley as he left the house.**

**He got into his car and backed out of number four's drive. It was on the corner of the street that he noticed the first sign of something peculiar — a cat reading a map. For a second, Mr. Dursley didn't realize what he had seen — then he jerked his head around to look again. **" That's what we call a delayed reaction folks" **There was a tabby cat standing on the corner of Privet Drive, but there wasn't a map in sight. What could he have been thinking of? It must have been a trick of the light. **

"Minnie!"

"Why the heck would she be there?" James snorted.

**Mr. Dursley blinked and stared at the cat. It stared back. As Mr. Dursley drove around the corner and up the road, he watched the cat in his mirror. It was now reading the sign that said Privet Drive — no, looking at the sign; cats couldn't read maps or signs. Mr. Dursley gave himself a little shake and put the cat out of his mind. As he drove toward town he thought of nothing except a large order of drills he was hoping to get that day.**

"What are drills" Sirius asked.

No-one answered.

**But on the edge of town, drills were driven out of his mind by something else. **

"It happened" Exclaimed Remus

"What?" asked Lily

"He actually developed a life!"

At this the whole room was in tears of laughter and Remus looked pretty proud of himself when he noticed Stephanie laughing. James anf Lily were rolling on the floor laughing next to each other. Sirius was grinning at the soon-to-be couples.

**As he sat in the usual morning traffic jam, he couldn't help noticing that there seemed to be a lot of strangely dressed people about. People in cloaks. Mr. Dursley couldn't bear people who dressed in funny clothes — the getups you saw on young people! He supposed this was some stupid new fashion. He drummed his fingers on the steering wheel and his eyes fell on a huddle of these weirdos standing quite close by. They were whispering excitedly together. Mr. Dursley was enraged to see that a couple of them weren't young at all; why, that man had to be older than he was, and wearing an emerald-green cloak! The nerve of him! **

"What is wrong with how he's dressed" asked Sirius. "Well since muggles dress differently then we do it probably creeped him out." said Lily "oh" said Sirius "I knew that" The others just laughed. "Uh-Huh sure ya did" laughed James

Sirius just did the mature thing an dstuck out his tongue at him.

**But then it struck Mr. Dursley that this was probably some silly stunt — these people were obviously collecting for something . . . yes, that would be it. The traffic moved on and a few minutes later, Mr. Dursley arrived in the Grunnings parking lot, his mind back on drills.**

"Oh no we lost him" Cried James sarcastically. "It's ok" Said Sirius equally sarcastic "We'll get him Back" "Thanks Paddy" said James.

**Mr. Dursley always sat with his back to the window in his office on the ninth floor. If he hadn't, he might have found it harder to concentrate on drills that morning. He didn't see the owls swooping past in broad daylight, though people down in the street did; they pointed and gazed open-mouthed as owl after owl sped overhead. Most of them had never seen an owl even at nighttime. Mr. Dursley, however, had a perfectly normal, owl-free morning. He yelled at five different people. He made several important telephone calls and shouted a bit more. He was in a very good mood until lunchtime, when he thought he'd stretch his legs and walk across the road to buy himself a bun from the bakery. **

"Must have been hard work for him" Snickered Stephanie

The marauders looked shocked that she would make a joke like that and Lily just laughed

**He'd forgotten all about the people in cloaks until he passed a group of them next to the baker's. He eyed them angrily as he passed. He didn't know why, but they made him uneasy. This bunch were whispering excitedly, too, and he couldn't see a single collecting tin. It was on his way back past them, clutching a large doughnut in a bag, that he caught a few words of what they were saying.**

"**The Potters, that's right, that's what I heard —" **

"— **yes, their son, Harry —"**

"Why are people talking bout my son?"

"Why would people be talking about you?" Shot back Lily

"Ouch" Said Sirius with a grimace

**Mr. Dursley stopped dead. Fear flooded him. He looked back at the whisperers as if he wanted to say something to them, but thought better of it.**

"He learned to close his mouth" shouted Sirius

They other just gave a short laugh and went back to reading

**He dashed back across the road, hurried up to his office, snapped at his secretary not to disturb him, seized his telephone, and had almost finished dialing his home number when he changed his mind.**

**He put the receiver back down and stroked his mustache, thinking **(must've been hard" muttered Lily to Stephanie. Stepanie had to hold back a giggle)**. . . no, he was being stupid.**

"He sure is" James whispered to Sirius and Remus

**Potter wasn't such an unusual name. He was sure there were lots of people called Potter who had a son called Harry. Come to think of it, he wasn't even sure his nephew was called Harry. **

"That's horrid" said Remus

The others just nodded glumly

**He'd never even seen the boy. It might have been Harvey. Or Harold. There was no point in worrying Mrs. Dursley; she always got so upset at any mention of her sister. He didn't blame her — if he'd had a sister like that . . . but all the same, those people in cloaks . . . **

**He found it a lot harder to concentrate on drills that afternoon and when he left the building at five o'clock, he was still so worried that he walked straight into someone just outside the door. **

"**Sorry," he grunted, as the tiny old man stumbled and almost fell. It was a few seconds before Mr. Dursley realized that the man was wearing a violet cloak. He didn't seem at all upset at being almost knocked to the ground. On the contrary, his face split into a wide smile and he said in a squeaky voice that made passersby stare, **

"**Don't be sorry, my dear sir, for nothing could upset me today! Rejoice, for You-Know-Who has gone at last! Even Muggles like yourself should be celebrating, this happy, happy day!"**

"You know who is gone?" asked Sirius

Everyone else was to shocked to respond

**And the old man hugged Mr. Dursley around the middle and walked off. **( He fit! Exclaimed Sirius and Remus. And then high fived each other!)**Mr. Dursley stood rooted to the spot. He had been hugged by a complete stranger. **("He probably isn't used to being hugged in general" said James)**He also thought he had been called a Muggle, whatever that was. He was rattled. He hurried to his car and set off for home, hoping he was imagining things, which he had never hoped before, because he didn't approve of imagination.**

"What the Hell" screamed the marauders.

"His poor son" said Lily and Stephanie

The marauders looked at them strangely

"Well if he doesn't approve of imagination, imagine (A.n. sorry had to!) how his son is!" said Lily

The marauders nodded in agreement

**As he pulled into the driveway of number four, the first thing he saw — and it didn't improve his mood — was the tabby cat he'd spotted that morning. It was now sitting on his garden wall. He was sure it was the same one; it had the same markings around its eyes.**

"I'm telling ya it's Minnie" said James

The others ignored him

"**Shoo!" said Mr. Dursley loudly. The cat didn't move.**("Minnie doesn't take commands well" said James)** It just gave him a stern look. Was this normal cat behavior? Mr. Dursley wondered. Trying to pull himself together, he let himself into the house. He was still determined not to mention anything to his wife.**

**Mrs. Dursley had had a nice, normal day. She told him over dinner all about Mrs. Next Door's**

**problems with her daughter and how Dudley had learned a new word ("Won't!"). Mr. Dursley tried to act normally. When Dudley had been put to bed, he went into the living room in time to catch the last report on the evening news: **

"**And finally, bird-watchers everywhere have reported that the nation's owls have been behaving very unusually today. Although owls normally hunt at night and are hardly ever seen in daylight, there have been hundreds of sightings of these birds flying in every direction since sunrise. Experts are unable to explain why the owls have suddenly changed their sleeping pattern." The newscaster allowed himself a grin. "Most mysterious. And now, over to Jim McGuffin with the weather. Going to be any more showers of owls tonight, Jim?"**

The marauders and Stephanie cringed

Lily made a face and said "Worst joke ever"

The marauders looked surprised so Stephanie decided she should explain

"Lily and I have been playing pranks since we were little"

"So you were the ones who pranked Minnie all those times?" asked Remus increduliously (A.N. whoops?)

Stephanie and Lily just smiled and Stephanie started reading before the Marauders could ask anymore questions

"**Well, Ted," said the weatherman, "I don't know about that, but it's not only the owls that have been acting oddly today. Viewers as far apart as Kent, Yorkshire, and Dundee have been phoning in to tell me that instead of the rain I promised yesterday, they've had a downpour of shooting stars! Perhaps people have been celebrating Bonfire Night early — it's not until next week, folks! But I can**

**promise a wet night tonight."**

"Sure he can" scoffed sirius

**Mr. Dursley sat frozen in his armchair. Shooting stars all over Britain? Owls flying by daylight? Mysterious people in cloaks all over the place? And a whisper, a whisper about the Potters . . .**

"Haha we're famous everywhere"

Said James proudly

"Just cause the 'Potters' are famous doesn't mean you did it, Potter" said Lily

"Oooo she got ya again Prongs" said Sirius

"Shut it, Padfoot" said an annoyed James

**Mrs. Dursley came into the living room carrying two cups of tea. It was no good. He'd have to say something to her. He cleared his throat nervously. "Er — Petunia, dear**

"!"

Screamed Lily

"Whats wrong" shouted the marauders

Stephanie smirked and said

"Her sister is named Petunia"

James and Sirius started jumping around and dancing while Remus just smiled.

**you haven't heard from your sister lately, have you?" As he had expected, Mrs. Dursley looked shocked and angry. After all, they normally pretended she didn't have a sister. **

"Ouch"

Said Lily sarcasticly which made Stephanie start laughing and for the marauders to stare at them in wonder

"**No," she said sharply. "Why?"**

"**Funny stuff on the news," Mr. Dursley mumbled. "Owls . . . shooting stars . . . and there were a lot of funny-looking people in town today . . ."**

"**So?" snapped Mrs. Dursley.**

"**Well, I just thought . . . maybe . . . it was something to do with . . . you know . . . her crowd." Mrs. Dursley sipped her tea through pursed lips. Mr. Dursley wondered whether he dared tell her he'd heard the name "Potter." He decided he didn't dare. **

"Wuss" said Stephanie to lily who smirked

**Instead he said, as casually as he could,**

"**Their son — he'd be about Dudley's age now, wouldn't he?"**

"**I suppose so," said Mrs. Dursley stiffly.**

"**What's his name again? Howard, isn't it?"**

"**Harry. Nasty, common name, if you ask me."**

I like it" said James

And that made Lily smile a bit, she personally liked the name herself

"**Oh, yes," said Mr. Dursley, his heart sinking horribly. "Yes, I quite agree."**

**He didn't say another word on the subject as they went upstairs to bed. While Mrs. Dursley was in the bathroom, Mr. Dursley crept to the bedroom window and peered down into the front garden.**

**The cat was still there. It was staring down Privet Drive as though it were waiting for something.**

**Was he imagining things? Could all this have anything to do with the Potters? If it did . . . if it got out that they were related to a pair of — well, he didn't think he could bear it. **

**The Dursleys got into bed. **("ahhhhh bad image" screamed Stephanie and Remus. Stephanie started to read again while blushing") **Mrs. Dursley fell asleep quickly but Mr. Dursley lay awake, turning it all over in his mind. His last, comforting thought before he fell asleep was that even if the Potters were involved, there was no reason for them to come near him and Mrs. Dursley. The Potters knew very well what he and Petunia thought about them and their kind. . . . He couldn't see how he and Petunia could get mixed up in anything that might be going on — he yawned and turned over — it couldn't affect them. . . . How very wrong he was. **

"Hehe I bet ya we turn up on their street or something like that" said James grinning evily

"Well we will have to see" said remus

"Dibs on reading next" called Sirius

"Uh huh to bad It's still my turn" said Stephanie turning the page

A.N. Well that was a surprisingly good place to end and it is almost halfish, quarterish? Well who cares I'll try to get the next one up soon, hopefully 2 days, A week tops! Well See yah


	3. Second part of chapter 2

_Hey, Its LLB. My cousin writing encouraged me to write the next chapter soooo Here ya go!_

**Mr. Dursley might have been drifting into an uneasy sleep, but the cat on the wall outside was showing no sign of sleepiness. It was sitting as still as a statue, its eyes fixed unblinkingly on the far corner of Privet Drive. It didn't so much as quiver when a car door slammed on the next street, nor when two owls swooped overhead. In fact, it was nearly midnight before the cat moved at all.**

"Hmmmmm" Lily said. Stephanie nodded at her. Lily nodded back. Then they shook hands. The Marauders looked at the exchange amusedly but they didn't question it.

**A man appeared on the corner the cat had been watching, appeared so suddenly and silently you'd have thought he'd just popped out of the ground. The cat's tail twitched and its eyes narrowed. **

Stephanie started looking happy while Lily started frowning

**Nothing like this man had ever been seen on Privet Drive. He was tall, thin, and very old, judging by the silver of his hair and beard, which were both long enough to tuck into his belt.**

Stephanie was full out smirking and Lily was frowning even more

**He was wearing long robes, a purple cloak that swept the ground, and high-heeled, buckled boots. His blue eyes were light, bright, and sparkling behind half-moon spectacles and his nose was very long and crooked, as though it had been broken at least twice. This man's name was Albus Dumbledore.**

**He clicked it again — the next lamp flickered into darkness. Twelve times he clicked the Put-Outer, until the only lights left on the whole street were two tiny pinpricks in the distance, which were the eyes of the cat watching him. If anyone looked out of their window now, even beady-eyed Mrs. Dursley, they wouldn't be able to see anything that was happening down on the pavement. Dumbledore slipped the Put-Outer back inside his cloak and set off down the street toward number four, where he sat down on the wall next to the cat. He didn't look at it, but after a moment he spoke to it. **

**"Fancy seeing you here, Professor McGonagall."**

"Ah ha" Stephanie said. Lily pouted but gave her the money. The Marauders looked at them for an explanation.

"Lily and I made a bet on why Minnie was sitting there. I guessed that she was waiting for Dumbles and Lily thought she was in charge of watching the house to make sure nothing REALLY bad happened (its her sisters house so maybe she asked a favor of Minnie in the future)." Stephanie explained.

The Marauders "Ah-ed" and Stephanie went back to reading

**He turned to smile at the tabby, but it had gone. Instead he was smiling at a rather severe-looking woman who was wearing square glasses exactly the shape of the markings the cat had had around its eyes. She, too, was wearing a cloak, an emerald one. Her black hair was drawn into a tight bun. She looked distinctly ruffled. "How did you know it was me?" she asked.**

Everyone rolled their eyes.

**"My dear Professor, I've never seen a cat sit so stiffly." **

**"You'd be stiff if you'd been sitting on a brick wall all day," said Professor McGonagall. **

**"All day? When you could have been celebrating? I must have passed a dozen feasts and parties on my way here." **

"Parties!" Sirius perked up, "I bet I'm beating you at a drinking game" Sirius said with a smile to James

James glared at him. "Sirius, Do I need to remind you what happened last time you drank FireWhiskey?"

Sirius drooped his shoulders a bit and pouted.

With a laugh Stephanie went back to reading.

**Professor McGonagall sniffed angrily. **

**"Oh yes, everyone's celebrating, all right," she said impatiently. "You'd think they'd be a bit more careful, but no — even the Muggles have noticed something's going on. It was on their news." **

**She jerked her head back at the Dursleys' dark living-room window. "I heard it. Flocks of owls… shooting stars… **All the marauders perked up but their smiles went away with a glare from Lily.

**Well, they're not completely stupid. They were bound to notice something. Shooting stars down in Kent — I'll bet that was Dedalus Diggle. He never had much sense."**

"Oh, Diggle." Stephanie said with a smile.

**"You can't blame them," said Dumbledore gently. "We've had precious little to celebrate for eleven years."**

**"I know that," said Professor McGonagall irritably. "But that's no reason to lose our heads. People are being downright careless, out on the streets in broad daylight, not even dressed in Muggle clothes, swapping rumors." **

**She threw a sharp, sideways glance at Dumbledore here, as though hoping he was going to tell her something, but he didn't, so she went on. "A fine thing it would be if, on the very day You-Know-Who seems to have disappeared at last, the Muggles found out about us all. I suppose he really has gone, Dumbledore?" **

**"It certainly seems so," said Dumbledore. **

**"We have much to be thankful for. Would you care for a lemon drop?"**

"I love Lemon Drops!" shouted Lily.

**"A what?"**

**"A lemon drop. They're a kind of Muggle sweet I'm rather fond of." **

**"No, thank you," said Professor McGonagall coldly, as though she didn't think this was the moment for lemon drops. "As I say, even if You-Know-Who has gone —"**

Lily stuck her tongue out at the book.

**"My dear Professor, surely a sensible person like yourself can call him by his name? All this 'You-Know-Who' nonsense — for eleven years I have been trying to persuade people to call him by his proper name: Voldemort."**

"Psh, fear of the name-" Started Sirius

"Only increases fear itself" Chorused the rest.

**Professor McGonagall flinched, but Dumbledore, who was unsticking two lemon drops, seemed not to notice. "It all gets so confusing if we keep saying 'You-Know-Who.' I have never seen any reason to be frightened of saying Voldemort's name." "I know you haven't," said Professor McGonagall, sounding half exasperated, half admiring. "But you're different. Everyone knows you're the only one You-Know- oh, all right, Voldemort, was frightened of." **

**"You flatter me," said Dumbledore calmly. "Voldemort had powers I will never have." **

"Awww! Dumbles is flattered!" Shouted the marauders!

"Like the time with Pomfrey and the earmuffs" said Remus

**"Only because you're too — well —noble to use them."**

**"It's lucky it's dark. I haven't blushed so much since Madam Pomfrey told me she liked my new earmuffs." **

Everyone looked at Remus weirdly. He smirked back.

**Professor McGonagall shot a sharp look at Dumbledore and said, "The owls are nothing next to the rumors that are flying around. You know what they're saying? About why he's disappeared? About what finally stopped him?"**

**It seemed that Professor McGonagall had reached the point she was most anxious to discuss, the real reason she had been waiting on a cold, hard wall all day, for neither as a cat nor as a woman had she fixed Dumbledore with such a piercing stare as she did now. It was plain that whatever "everyone" was saying, she was not going to believe it until Dumbledore told her it was true. Dumbledore, however, was choosing another lemon drop and did not answer.**

"This doesn't sound like it bodes well" Lily said worried and grabbed James arm.

**"What they're saying," she pressed on, "is that last night Voldemort turned up in Godric's Hollow. He went to find the Potters. **

Suddenly Stephanie burst in to tears. Remus went to go comfort her and grabbed the book but then looked shocked.

The rest were looking at the two with odd expressions.

"Whaaaa?" said James.

Remus cleared his throat.

**The rumor is that Lily and James Potter are — are — that they're — dead."**

The shocked silence was filled with Stephanie's tears and Remus's comforting words.

When it hit her Lily turned to James with her mouth open in an "O" shape.

James just brought her into a hug and patted Sirius on the back.

**Dumbledore bowed his head. Professor McGonagall gasped. **

**"Lily and James… I can't believe it… I didn't want to believe it… Oh, Albus…"**

"Aww, atleast Minnie cares!" James said trying to lighten the mood.

"How are you so calm" Shouted Sirius, worried for his best mate.

"Because I know I can change it." Said James.

Lily looked at him for a second like she had never seen him before then pulled him into a rough, bear hug.

**Dumbledore reached out and patted her on the shoulder. "I know… I know…" he said heavily. **

**Professor McGonagall's voice trembled as she went on. "That's not all. They're saying he tried to kill the Potter's son, Harry.**

"Oh not Harry" Lily muttered. "Please not Harry!"

"It's ok" Stephanie said while going to comfort her friend. She held her in a comforting hug before reading again.

**But he couldn't. He couldn't kill that little boy. No one knows why, or how, but they're saying that when he couldn't kill Harry Potter, Voldemort's power somehow broke — and that's why he's gone."**

James jumped up startling the others.

"Ha! My son kicks butt!" He shouted. Lily rolled her eyes and pulled him back down.

**Dumbledore nodded glumly. **

**"It's — it's true?" faltered Professor McGonagall. "After all he's done… all the people he's killed… he couldn't kill a little boy? It's just astounding… of all the things to stop him… but how in the name of heaven did Harry survive?"**

**"We can only guess." said Dumbledore. "We may never know."**

"That's not helpful" mumbled Remus.

**Professor McGonagall pulled out a lace handkerchief and dabbed at her eyes beneath her spectacles. Dumbledore gave a great sniff as he took a golden watch from his pocket and examined it. It was a very odd watch. It had twelve hands but no numbers; instead, little planets were moving around the edge. It must have made sense to Dumbledore, though, because he put it back in his pocket and said, "Hagrid's late. I suppose it was he who told you I'd be here, by the way?" **

**"Yes," said Professor McGonagall. "And I don't suppose you're going to tell me why you're here, of all places?" **

**"I've come to bring Harry to his aunt and uncle. They're the only family he has left now." **

"Oh, God no!" Shouted Lily.

"Maybe she is better now?" asked Stephanie

"We can only hope." Said Lily sadly.

**"You don't mean – you can't mean the people who live here?" cried Professor McGonagall, jumping to her feet and pointing at number four. "Dumbledore — you can't. I've been watching them all day. You couldn't find two people who are less like us. And they've got this son — I saw him kicking his mother all the way up the street, screaming for sweets. Harry Potter come and live here!" **

"My sentiments exactly" said Lily.

**"It's the best place for him," said Dumbledore firmly. "His aunt and uncle will be able to explain everything to him when he's older. I've written them a letter." **

"Gotta hate logic" said Sirius happily.

**"A letter?" repeated Professor McGonagall faintly, sitting back down on the wall. "Really, Dumbledore, you think you can explain all this in a letter? These people will never understand him! He'll be famous — a legend — I wouldn't be surprised if today was known as Harry Potter day in the future — there will be books written about Harry — every child in our world will know his name!"**

**"Exactly." said Dumbledore, looking very seriously over the top of his half-moon glasses. "It would be enough to turn any boy's head. Famous before he can walk and talk! Famous for something he won't even remember! Can you see how much better off he'll be, growing up away from all that until he's ready to take it?"**

**Professor McGonagall opened her mouth, changed her mind, swallowed, and then said, "Yes — yes, you're right, of course. But how is the boy getting here, Dumbledore?" She eyed his cloak suddenly as though she thought he might be hiding Harry underneath it.**

**"You think it —wise — to trust Hagrid with something as important as this?"**

"Well, he has a kind heart." Pointed out James. Everyone nodded in agreement.

**"I would trust Hagrid with my life," said Dumbledore.**

**"I'm not saying his heart isn't in the right place," said Professor McGonagall grudgingly, "but you can't pretend he's not careless. He does tend to — what was that?" **

"See Minnie agrees with us too! Well except for the pessimistic part." Remus said.

**A low rumbling sound had broken the silence around them. It grew steadily louder as they looked up and down the street for some sign of a headlight; it swelled to a roar as they both looked up at the sky — and a huge motorcycle fell out of the air and landed on the road in front of them.**

"I've always wanted a motorcycle!" Said Sirius and Stephanie at the same time. They looked at eachother then high fived.

The others looked on in shock until James broke the silence.

"Did they just bond over motorcycles?"

**If the motorcycle was huge, it was nothing to the man sitting astride it. He was almost twice as tall as a normal man and at least five times as wide. He looked simply too big to be allowed, and so wild — long tangles of bushy black hair and beard hid most of his face, he had hands the size of trash can lids, and his feet in their leather boots were like baby dolphins. In his vast, muscular arms he was holding a bundle of blankets.**

**"Hagrid," said Dumbledore, sounding relieved. "At last. And where did you get that motorcycle?" **

**"Borrowed it, Professor Dumbledore, sir," said the giant, climbing carefully off the motorcycle as he spoke. "Young Sirius Black lent it to me. I've got him, sir."**

Stephanie pouted while Sirius celebrated.

**"No problems, were there?" **

**"No, sir — house was almost destroyed, but I got him out all right before the Muggles started swarmin' around. He fell asleep as we was flyin' over Bristol."**

"Awwwwww" cooed Lily and Stephanie

**Dumbledore and Professor McGonagall bent forward over the bundle of blankets. Inside, just visible, was a baby boy, fast asleep. Under a tuft of jet-black hair over his forehead they could see a curiously shaped cut, like a bolt of lightning.**

"Awwwwww" They said again.

**"Is that where —?" whispered Professor McGonagall. **

**"Yes," said Dumbledore. "He'll have that scar forever." **

**"Couldn't you do something about it, Dumbledore?" **

"I kinda like the scar" said Stephaine

**"Even if I could, I wouldn't. Scars can come in handy. I have one myself above my left knee that is a perfect map of the London Underground. "**Awesome!" Shouted James and Sirius.

**Well — give him here, Hagrid — we'd better get this over with." **

**Dumbledore took Harry in his arms and turned toward the Dursleys' house.**

**"Could I — could I say good-bye to him, sir?" asked Hagrid. He bent his great, shaggy head over Harry and gave him what must have been a very scratchy, whiskery kiss. Then, suddenly, Hagrid let out a howl like a wounded dog.**

"Its okay Hagrid!" said Lily, "We will visit you with Harry." James nodded in agreement.

**"Shhh!" hissed Professor McGonagall, "You'll wake the Muggles!" **

**"S-s-sorry," sobbed Hagrid, taking out a large, spotted handkerchief and burying his face in it. "But I c-c-can't stand it —Lily an' James dead — an' poor little Harry off ter live with Muggles —"**

**"Yes, yes, it's all very sad, but get a grip on yourself, Hagrid, or we'll be found," Professor McGonagall whispered, patting Hagrid gingerly on the arm as Dumbledore stepped over the low garden wall and walked to the front door. He laid Harry gently on the doorstep, took a letter out of his cloak, tucked it inside Harry's blankets, and then came back to the other two.**

"Kind of Dangerous…. What if Dursley steps on him? He'll be squished!" said James. Everyone gave a little chuckle.

**For a full minute the three of them stood and looked at the little bundle; Hagrid's shoulders shook, Professor McGonagall blinked furiously, and the twinkling light that usually shone from Dumbledore's eyes seemed to have gone out.**

**"Well," said Dumbledore finally, "that's that. We've no business staying here. We may as well go and join the celebrations." **

**"Yeah," said Hagrid in a very muffled voice, "I best get this bike away. G'night, Professor McGonagall — Professor Dumbledore, sir." **

**Wiping his streaming eyes on his jacket sleeve, Hagrid swung himself onto the motorcycle and kicked the engine into life; with a roar it rose into the air and off into the night. **

**"I shall see you soon, I expect, Professor McGonagall," said Dumbledore, nodding to her. Professor McGonagall blew her nose in reply. **

**Dumbledore turned and walked back down the street. On the corner he stopped and took out the silver Put-Outer. He clicked it once, and twelve balls of light sped back to their street lamps so that Privet Drive glowed suddenly orange and he could make out a tabby cat slinking around the corner at the other end of the street. He could just see the bundle of blankets on the step of number four. **

**"Good luck, Harry," he murmured. He turned on his heel and with a swish of his cloak, he was gone**.

"Why Luck? Why does he need Luck! Dumbledore!" Lily shouted.

James coughed."Lily its just a book…"

Lily glared at him to shut him up.

**A breeze ruffled the neat hedges of Privet Drive, which lay silent and tidy under the inky sky, the very last place you would expect astonishing things to happen. Harry Potter rolled over inside his blankets without waking up. One small hand closed on the letter beside him and he slept on, not knowing he was special, not knowing he was famous, not knowing he would be woken in a few hours' time by Mrs. Dursley's scream as she opened the front door to put out the milk bottles, nor that he would spend the next few weeks being prodded and pinched by his cousin Dudley… He couldn't know that at this very moment, people meeting in secret all over the country were holding up their glasses and saying in hushed voices: "To Harry Potter — the boy who lived!"**

"**S**adist" said Stephanie, "He lost his parents! Mourn for them a little atleast!"

"You know, I take it back , We aren't at the parties…" Said Sirius.

Everyone looked at eachother but for some reason started laughing.

"Give me the book" said James, "My turn".

Sirius pouted.

Sorry, I'm really bad with grammar…..

Well, Respond please!


End file.
